1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector that has a moving plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published U.S. Pat. Appl. Publication No. US 2002/0168895 A1 discloses a connector with a hood that has a closed rear end and an open front end. The connector also has a moving plate formed with a plurality of guide holes. The moving plate is accommodated movably in the hood and is connected with a guide by two cantilevered booms. The moving plate is thinned to reduce weight.
Flexible locking pieces are provided for holding the moving plate in the hood. Each locking piece has a locking projection for engaging a mating lock. The locking projections rotate through circular arcs as the locking pieces deform elastically. Thus, a gap is formed between the locking surface of the locking projection and the opposed surface of the mating lock due to the locus of rotation of the locking projection. The gap reduces the engaged surface areas between the locking projection and the mating lock, and hence the moving plate is not held securely.
The moving plate could collide with another component and such a collision could deform the thin moving plate. As a result, there is a fear that the deformed moving plate could become unlocked from the locking projection and could move inadvertently.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide a connector in which a moving plate is prevented from being unlocked inadvertently from a locking piece.